


It's All Fun and Games Til Someone Gets Hurt

by Pluppelina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, peter is a creep, short and action packed, throat gripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lydia has played out her part, Peter goes looking for someone else to play with. He doesn't have to look very far to find a suitable play thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games Til Someone Gets Hurt

It’s so easy to hide in the back of his car one night. As the boy catches sight of him, he jumps almost a foot into the air and swears; Peter only chuckles. Christ, such a sweet little innocent boy, and the way his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows nervously is just _delicious_. Peter can’t keep himself from reaching forwards and running his fingers over it. He can see his own movements in the rear view mirror, and gosh... “The things I’d like to do to you,” he murmurs, as he tilts his head and considers it. Does he want to bite him first, or fuck him first, or both at the same time?  
  
“No offence or anything, but you’re really creepy, you know that, right?” Stiles babbles, the way he always does when he’s nervous or frightened, and that’s just what Peter loves about him; the mood is serial killer snuff at its finest, and the boy still manages to ruin it. Peter chuckles. “Apt observation,” he murmurs, and that’s when the first wave of fear-induced pheromones hits him - hits him like a wall - and he takes a deep breath in through his nose. Delicious indeed.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” he says, leaning in closer. The hand around the throat tightens its grip, holding him close to the seat, and he doesn’t even dare move. With a lazy little smile, Peter leans in to kiss his pulse point. Both their hearts are racing and Peter can’t help  but draw this moment out, can’t help but keep his lips right there as he continues to speak. “The others don’t see that, do they? Especially not him.” Derek or Scott, Peter doesn’t even know, but it’s plain from the way the kid acts that someone’s caught his eye. “I could make him,” Peter whispers, just barely brushing his teeth over the skin underneath his lips. “I could make you. All you need do is say the word.”  
  
He leaves the very moment he senses hesitation; let the boy mull that over until next time; let him work it into a good deal in his sweet little head. Peter is nothing if not patient, especially when he knows it’s going to pay of in the end.


End file.
